A Collection of Mob Talker Love Stories
by Darwin Butterpants
Summary: Each chapter will be about a different mob. some of the stories will have a sequel,rape,or have lemons to them. I will also accept criticism and ideas. These chapters will not be in order also.
1. Gelli the Slime

**Hello everybody! This chapter is going to be about a simple villager who ends up meeting a nice slime named Gelli, oh boy! **

**NOTE: Lemons will be involved in the chapter. And this is my first lemon scene too, but I will get better.**

Ugh, Mondays...I hate Mondays, not because they are the start of the week, but that's when I have to go hunting for the village. In my village they sent out a couple of people to go hunting in the beginning of the week and I'm like the hunter or something. As I was hunting I was able to bring down 12 pigs, 10 cows, and 16 chickens, and I was ready to head back home when I noticed something in the corner of my eye. As I turned my head I noticed near a little lake a slime, but this slime had a human shape to it, so I quietly walked up to it. When I was 5 blocks behind it, it turned around. I noticed the slime was a female, C-sized breasts, she had long green hair and was wearing a skimpy green gown that you could almost see through and she wore a little cap that was green and had a slime face on it.

"Hello," she said in a friendly voice. "Hi..." I said, trying to keep my eyes looking at hers, and not looking down to her chest. "Names Gelli, yours?" She asked. "N-names Kyle," I said. She gets up, which causes her breast to jiggle, and I tried not to get an erection and keep facing up. "So, where are you from Kyle?" She asks. "Uh, I come from a village a while away and today I have to hunt for my village." I say. "I'm guessing your very shy around girls, your shaking like a leaf," She says and giggles, which makes me blush. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but I have to get back to my village..." I say. "Awww, that's too bad, but maybe tomorrow you want to go on a walk or something?" She asks, holding my hand. "S-s-sure, I'm not doing anything tomorrow," I say, blushing even more. She giggles, "Great, she you tomorrow!" She says and gives me a hug. When she hugged me I noticed that I could feel her nipples touching my chest, which started me to get hard, it's not every day when a big breasted woman just hugs you, especially when you can feel her nipples touch you, and I bet she could feel my erect cock too.

*The Next Day*

When I woke up it was 8:25 Am, Gelli told me to meet her at 8:30 AM. I quickly got dressed and walked outside of my tiny home to meet her. Finally! I made it! When I arrived I could see her standing, waiting for me. When I reached the little lake I could see her waving at me, so I waved back. "Hey Kyle! How'd you sleep last night?" she asked me. "Ok Kyle...say something smooth, you can do it..." I thought so I replied back, "Good, I kept thinking about you in my dreams.". When I said that she blushed, "Aww, that's so sweet of you Kyle!" She said. "So, ready for the walk Gelli?" I asked. "Ready when you are Kyle," She said holding my hand, which made ME blush, so I guess now we are even, so we started our little walk.

When we finished our walk we were still holding hands. "That was a nice walk" I said, looking at Gelli in her beautiful, green eyes. "It was. Kyle, would you like to visit my house?" She asked me. "Sure, why not." I said, so she leaded me to her house, still holding hands. When we arrived to her house it had a little entrance inside of a cave. When she opened to door she had wooden flooring, stone walls, a few paintings, some torches, and a kitchen, with iron flooring in it. There were two other rooms, one was a bathroom with iron flooring and walls, some torches, and other bathroom stuff. In the second room was her room. It had a bed, bookshelves, wooden flooring, stone walls, more paintings, and torches. "Wow! Now THIS is a house!" I exclaimed, which causes her to blush again. "Gelli, is it ok if I use your shower, the walk sure got me dirty." I say. "Anytime," She says.

**WARNING: Start of lemon.**

As I got into the bathroom I shut the door, took of my clothes and got into the shower. 5 minutes passed and I noticed a shadow from the curtains of the shower. "Gelli?" I say, but no answer. The figure takes off what looks like a gown and a cap, and that's when I start to get hard, Gelli is coming in the shower with me. The curtains open and reveal a naked Gelli, "Mind if I come in? she says in a seductive voice. Before I have time to answer she gets in and wraps her arms around my neck, and looks down. "My, looks like your all fired up," She says and starts to kiss me. I kiss back and I try to enter my tongue in, which she gladly accepts. As I start to explore her mouth I could hear her moaning when I go in deep. After a while we both gasp for air, and start to kiss again. This time we were wrapping our tongues together, feeling each other's warmth.

After a while of this activity Gelli crouches down slowly, "You sure are horny Kyle, Can I get some of this?" She asks which I quickly nod, So she puts her mouth into my cock, and slowly sucks. I start to moan, and that makes her suck harder every time I moaned. Soon after a couple of minutes she keeps on sucking until her face gets covered in cum, and she gladly starts licking around her lips, tasting my juices. "Well, you made me have fun, now it's your turn," She says and gets up and leans on the side of the wall. I put my hands on her hips and slowly put the tip in first, then the the whole thing. "Uhh," She moans out in pleasure, "Fuck me...". I start to thrust faster and faster, hearing Gelli screaming out in pleasure, "AHH! Oh yea! F-faster Kyle, faster!" I kept thrusting faster and faster. Every time I thrusted faster Gelli would moan louder in pleasure. Soon when I pulled it out a waterfall of this light green slime came out of Gelli's vagina, and she let out a huge cry of pleasure. Gelli kissed me again, and I could feel her warmth again. "I love you Kyle," She said. "I love you too, my love," I replied back to her.

**End of lemon.**

I turned off the water, and both of us got dressed, and it was already 7:30 PM. "Mind if I spend the night with you?" I asked her. "Of course," She replied, Adjusting her gown, and we got into bed, cuddling. "Sweet dreams Kyle," She said tired. "Goodnight Gelli," I said and put out the torch.


	2. Charlotte the Ghast

**Welcome everybody to another story, hooray. In this little treat of a story we will be presenting of a young princess...who is a Ghast...that kind of rules the nether...meets a knight from the over world...you know what, you basically get the concept, and they is a surprise ending! Whoops, too much info, anyway...enjoy!**

As I woke up in my families nether fortress I knew it was going to be another typical day down here in Hell: Pigmen roaming the ground floor, Blazes protecting the fortresses, and ghasts roaming the skies, looking down at our pitiful servants. When I got on my dress I was greeted by my mother, who was the queen of the Nether. "Good morning daughter!" My mom said, giving me one of those hugs that end up choking you. "Hi Mom," I said, trying not to get strangled. My Mom dressed the same way I did, but her face is a bit older than mine. As I reached the top of the nether I was greeted by some of our trusted Blazes who protect this fortress, and I just idled around, watching our little village of pigmen, when I see a distant figure over the horizon. He didn't look like any pigman I've seen before, and most of his body had a faint shine to it.

I guess curiosity got the best of me, because soon I realized that I was hovering over to meet this new servant. He didn't notice me that I was only 12 blocks away because it looked like he was building something and he had his backed towards me. His head, torso, legs, and feet were covered in this bright silver armor. I was ready to fry this stranger who dared cross my lands with a fireball when he turned around. His face was not a pigman nor a blaze...but like a humans...like me. He made black colored eyes, and some of his hair was poking out on the top of his helmet, and it was also black, and his face was kind of cute...I guess. At first he just stood there...fear in his eyes, then he started to back away slowly. "Don't worry sir, I mean no harm." I said, lightly hovering down onto the floor till my feet touched the nether rack. "Please...don't hurt me..." He said, fear in his shaky voice, he sounded to be at least 19. "I don't want to harm you, I just want to talk..." I said, standing my ground. "N-names Kenny, I live in a village...please don't hurt me...I am hunting here against my will!". He said, not even unsheathing his sword he had. I walked up to him, and I lightly put my hand around his cheeks, "I'm Charlotte, nice to meet you Kenny." I said, trying to make a friendly impression to make him feel more comfortable. "So, I'm guessing you live up in the over world huh?".

"Yes ma'am, I use to help my dad run a blacksmith, but I was drafted into severing as a knight, and I got picked to go to the Nether with other knights, I'm sure they are around here somewhere..." He said, his voice more calm. "Well, welcome to the Nether, I guess. I am the princess of the Nether, which is is of obvious." I said. "Wow, a real princess! It's an honor to meet you miss." He said bowing down, which caused me to blush a bit. "I guess I have to go, but it was nice meeting you." He said, slowly turning back. I don't know why, but I had someone had...feelings for this young knight. "Please don't go, I'll miss you," I said, then turned red from what I just said. That had got his attention. "Wow, that was nice of you," He turned back and looked at me face to face. "Yea, you just look very...cute," I said out of nowhere, which caused me to turn red even MORE. "T-thanks," He said, and gave me a small hug. I looked at his wonderful face, and slowly moved in. I think Kenny knew what was going on, and he was doing the same. Soon both of our lips connect and he kiss for a couple of seconds, then I let go first. "No...I shouldn't...what will Charlie do?" I thought. In my kingdom princesses couldn't pick their own boyfriends, the king does that, and it has to be from another kingdom down here. After searching forever, my dad finally met Prince Charlie, and now I have to marry him in a couple of months.

"Kenny," I said. "Yes Charlotte?" He asked. "I wish I could be your girlfriend...but my family already found one for me...and it's the law: Princesses can only be in a relationship with another prince the king chooses. I would like to with you Kenny, but I can't, and now I'm breaking another rule that says I can't even be around a person from the Over world. I'm very sorry Kenny, but I will always remember you." I said, some tears rolling down my face. "It's ok, don't cry, I will respect your rules." He said and that was the last time I ever saw Kenny.

**Damn, that sucks for both Kenny and Charlotte, but who said this was the last time they meet? Whoops...another spoiler!**

**Anyway hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the sad ending, not all of them will have them, so that's good.**


	3. Blazette the Blaze

**Hello everybody,again! Today's chapter is gonna be about a blaze that gets kidnapped and...well...raped :T, and a traveler ends up recusing her, yay! Now you might be asking "What the fuck is wrong with you Darwin?! Rape?! Really?!" But in my defense I don't make the rules, I just follow them. So as always, enjoy!**

I hate being lost. Whenever you are just walking about and then suddenly, you're lost. As I was making my way down a little hill when I heard what sounded like two men talking. In my curosity I followed the noise, which was down the hill. In order to not get caught, I crawled under a bush, and I saw a terrifying thing. I saw a girl who had light orange skin, blonde hair, and she was stripped of her clothes, so I could see she had C-sized breast. I saw her dark red clothes on the floor with some armor near it. Her hands were tied together and her mouth was taped shut. her tied hands were hanging from a tree. "What a find, what a find," One of the men said, looking at her in a suductive style, "Looks like we made it out with a grand prize.". The second guy behind her started taking off his clothes, putting his hands on her ass. "We sure are gonna have a good time," He said. The first guy had taken off his clothes and he started sucking on ner nipples, which caused the girl to moan. "You think this is pleasureable, what til you see this," He said and shoved his cock into her vagina, and soon the other guy started banging her in the ass. The girl then cried out in pain. The guy in the back then grouped her breast, while the guy in the front then took the tape off her mouth, and made out with her. I just stood there, shocked. I had to help her, so I readied my bow. I wasen't gonna kill them, just scare them off with a shot or two. When I fired my first shot they all had scared expressions, then I fired the second one. When I fired the second one, that got there attention. They quickly stopped their activity, grabbed thier clothes, and ran for their lives. I crawled out of the bushes, and ran in to help the girl. I grabbed my hunting knife I keep in my bag, and cut the rope she was hanging from, and slyly caught her bridal style. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said and hugged me, but then let go and said "I mean, thanks..." She said trying to not lose her cool, and got off. As she was picking up her clothes I got a really nice view of her round ass, and I didn't notice when she turned back to see me staring, and she slapped my face, hard. "Sorry," I said, rubbing my sore cheek. "Those bastards, now the whole fortress is gonna go on a mad search for me," She said, putting on some gold armor. "So, I'm guessing your from the nether," I said. "Well, duh, I am a blaze after all," She said annoyed. and I lost track of where the damn portal is.". "Well, I can help you look for it, but it's getting dark, you can stay at my place for the night if you want." I said trying to help. I then reambered that I was lost and wished I kept my mouth shut. "Well, that's true, so okay, but no tricks." She said.

As we were walking I noticed something familar path, then I put my hand over my face, I went in circles the whole time! As we made it to my house it was close to dark. I opened the door and placed some torches to brighten the room up. "For a human, you don't make bad houses," She said and sat down on the couch. "You hungry?" I asked but she shook her head no, "I'm just tired," and when she said that I started to feel drowsy too. As we went upstairs into the bedroom I reambered I needed more wool to make a second bed for her. " I told her and she replied with, "Ok, we can share this bed, but no groping," And I shook my head yes. When I got into some night wear the girl took off her armor on her legs and arms and joined in the bed with me. As I blew out the torch, I asked her "I forgot to mention, names Stan, yours?". "Blazette," and just like that she fell asleep, so I did too.

*Time pass c:)

When I woke up I couldn't help but feel like something was on me. I looked around and noticed Blazette, cuddled next to me, and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Seconds after I woke up, she started to wake up too, and noticed she cuddled up next to me in her sleep, which made her blush, and she got off of me. "Well, looks like someone felt a little lonly," I said, trying to hold in my smile. As we finished breakfest we had walked out of my house, in hopes of finding the nether portal, but after a few hours in search, we decided to take a break. As we were finding a good place to take a break, I remembered a little field with a big tree in the middle of it that had a nice shade to it. As we made it to the tree we both sat down, and just, sat there. I decided to break the ice, "So, what happend yesterday, how did they kidnap you?". "Somehow when there were few blazes on patrol I guessed they were robbers and tried to steal the jewels that we had in the fortress, and I was resting up from a recent patrol, and I guessed they found me and thought to do...things, to me." She replied. As we were talking somehow her hand had touched my hand, but she didn't notice, but I did. "Uhh, Blazette," I said, looking down. She did too, and quickly pulled her hand back, her face red. "It is okay if you have feelings for me," I said. "Feelings for you?!" She said, her face even more red. There was a very long silence, but then she said, "Let's just go and find this portal." so we did.

I don't know HOW we did it, but we ended up finding it near the dessert biome. As she walked up to it she stopped, and turned to me. "Thanks," She said, grabbed me by my shoulders, and kissed me. I was shocked at first, blushing, but I got used to it, and we continued our long kiss. After a few minutes she let go, and walked in. From that day on I never forgot about her.

**Ahh, I love happy endings. More coming soon. c: And possibly in the next chapter Kenny and Charlotte will meet again! Also last thing, thanks for all the views, over 250! Lets see if we can make it to 350! As always, take care ya'll.**


	4. Author's note Gasp

**It's me, suprise! Just wanted to say that thanks for all the support! My goal in the last chap was to get over 350 but now its at 477 and counting, so nice job mates! Also, I keep hearing from my PMs and reviews that I should hurry the fuck up and make the sequal for chapter 2, but Im trying to make a good plot for it. Its better to have a good story with a good plot than a bad story with a bad plot. LAst thing is gents, I don't know how the hell it happend but, My sister was watching some Beyblade MEtal Fusion (Why the fuck not?!) and now Im going throught a HUGE phase with it, so chapter 5 might take a while, and now I have the urge to make Beyblade fanfics (Help me god), and also now I keep playing Left 4 Dead 2 like nonestop, so be patient my little kitty cats, and like before, peace!**


	5. Gone for awhile

G'day mates! I got good news, and...bad news. Good news I that I have not given up on the story, but the bad news, I'm gonna be gone for...idk...but Im gonna be gone for maybe a LONG time! Still in my Beyblade ohase, and if I had a bottle for every idea, I would have a dozen. So until we meet again, EAT LOTS OF BUTTER AND BYE BYE MY FELLO BUTTER BROTHERS AND SISTERS! P.S. thanks for over 1,000 views, keep it coming!


	6. UPDATES 1

Hello everybody. Just wanted to point out updates in the life of me. Since everybody wants the sequel for chap 2 I will be accepting ideas. I went over to my friend Biff's house, and now he has me hooked up on COD Zombies (Oh noes) And, once again, still in my BB phase, I'm now on season 2, ep 23 (Can't stop watching it...) Anyways, bye bye my kirtty kats.


	7. Sequel comming very soon!

Long time no see eh comrades? Just wanted to say that over the months my PC got fucked up by Google Chrome and now its taking FOEVER to fix it, (I'm on my phone BTW) also, people who play COD BO ll Mob of the Dead, one of my friends got Billy Handsome's hairstyle, and it looks wired on him c:. Plus I came up with the sequel for chapter 2 so once I get my PC fixed, I will damn right write that story! Lastly, As of now, I am taking a German speaking class and so far it is going wunderbar! (That's German for wonderful c:) So hang on there mates I am working day and night to fix that damn computer but I think you guys will like it, bye bye for now! 


	8. New author

Hey everyone, I got sad news and good news. Bad news, I have signed up for the Marines, and possibly won't be making the stories. Good news, one of my female friends, Anastasia (She knows the Mob Talker mod) will gladly take over the story because I'm not in a MT phase sort of thing. I will miss all of you guys and I will try not and die (Jk I'm really going to be in Boot Camp, and there are not any wars yet with the U.S. involved) But I really believe you guys are going to like Anastasia, and I already told her about the sequel idea. See you guys in a year or two -Darwin Butterpants 


	9. Charlotte the Ghast 2

Well hello everybody. As you might of heard, Darwin will be gone for awhile and he chose me to continue his stories and such. Finally we meet up with Charlotte who is about to get ready for her wedding, but the images of Kenny still hunt her. Will she break up the wedding and stay with Kenny, or will she be with Charlie instead? Lets find out! Charlotte's POV: About a dozen ladies were around me, fixing up my wedding dress making sure that everything was perfect. Yes, today was the day that the big wedding was going to happen. My father was at the side, waiting to escort me down the isle. As the ladies were finished, they quickly got out of the way so I could walk off the little round platform I was on. As me and my father reached the isle, I started to sweat a little. Hundreds of eyes stared at me as I made my way to the front of the Nether church. I could see Charlie next to me, in a tuxedo, his dark brown hair all combed up. I don't know why, but when I looked at him, I kept seeing Kenny. It has been 2 years since I met him and I keep on seeing him everywhere! Before I knew it, out of nowhere, Charlie said "I do" which brings me back to reality. "And do you, Princess Charlotte, take Prince Charlie to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said. I started to get nervous. If I marry Charlie, I would never be able to see Kenny, and if I said no, my parents would be VERY pissed. "I-I...do." I said. 2 days later... Finally he fell asleep. I had to wait FOREVER for Charlie to fall asleep. Apparently, this douche is a TERRIBLE husband, he only cares about his appearance and he never pays attention to me at ALL. Worst of all, he still FLIRTS with other girls, HELLO?! I'm his WIFE! I carefully crawled out of bed, still in my white sleeping gown, and when I made it outside of the fortress, I made a run for it. Luckily for me, I know where the Nether keeps all their portals, and I had made my escape to the over world. It was very dark in the over world, and I looked in every village to find Kenny, but it was useless. I was about ready to give up when I saw a villager walk out of a house, and I swore he looked like...KENNY! I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "AHHH what the?! Charlotte?!" Kenny screamed, surprised. He still looked the same from when we first met. "I want to be with you for ever and ever, you were the 'prince' I was looking for in the first place.!" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "T-thanks...but what about your princess rule?" He said. "Ah, screw it! I think I'm done being a lame princess. If I can't marry people who I want to be with, than being a princess sucks!" I said, happily. What a happy ending! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and sorry from both me and Darwin for it taking sooooo long to upload it, and thanks for all the support through it all! 


	10. Next Chapter Life without Darwin

Hello everybody! I never knew that this story could get 5,222 views! Now that the sequel is done, what should be in the next chapter? I might do the Endergirl, since she is so far the most picked mob, but I want to hear your ideas, so don't be shy! As you all may of heard, the author, Darwin Butterpants, has signed up for the Marines, and he had chosen me to work on the story until he returns (Ain't that sweet of him?3) So let me hear in the reviews what mob you want to see :). 


	11. Cupa the Creeper

Finally! After weeks and weeks of brain storming, I give you, Cupa the Creeper! Now a lot of you PMed me saying that I should do Cupa, but I had no story to go with it, now I do. There is also a lot of Mob of the Dead refences and characters, so to not get sued, MOTD belongs to Call of Duty and stuff. Now lets get this story started!

Cupa's POV: Time to go visit the village again! Before you go and say that mobs aren't really suppose to be wandering around a village or big Iron Golems would beat the living crap out of us, but me, Andr, and Ayumi usually just stay in the shadows and watch them. A long time ago, Andr, Ayumi, and me were best friends as kids and we just ended up living together, so we are practically sisters! It was a nice, warm day outside, but while we were spectating, we saw a horrible sight. One of the villagers, wearing a brown coat, dark blue jeans, and his black hair was in a crew-cut, was beating up someone that had a light blue jacket, and tan kakis. His hair was also black hair, but his hair was cut very short on the sides and his top was all combed on the back, with a few hairs springing up and sideways, and he looked to be around 14. We sneaked up to hear what they were saying. "How many goddamn times do I have to tell you James?! You always fucking fight with some random person, and you beat the shit out of them!" The man said, his face deep red from his yelling. "I'm sorry dad! But that time that kid was trying to kill me!" James said, his voice trembling. "That doesn't mean you can!" His dad said, pulling his ear, "When we get home, you are in BIG fucking trouble!". Both me and girls looked at each other in shock, is this what all fathers do to their sons?

It took awhile, but I finally urged Ayumi and Andr to come along with me and figure out why that kid was being abused by his father. Luckily it was getting dark, so we could easily be un-detected. It took a long time, but we found him outside in his backyard, with a ragged blanket. "James..." I said quietly. He looked up, scared. "Who the hell are you?" He said in the darkness, looking everywhere. I slowly came out of the bush next to the fence, and the others followed. James looked confused for a moment, but when he saw the creeper, skeleton, and Enderman symbol, he started freaking out. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you, we just want to talk..." I said, trying to sound friendly. "W-what do you want?" He asked, sounding uneasy. "Well, we saw you get beat up by your dad, and we want to know why," I asked. He sighed, "He has very bad anger issues, we had gotten worse ever since my mom died," He said, looking down on the ground. "My mom has always told him to go to therapy to make him more calm, but when she died on cancer, he had stopped going there and took it out on me when I get in trouble.". I felt really bad for him, so I put my arm over him and hugged him. "Tonight I have to sleep outside, again." He finished. "You said some kid was trying to kill you? How?" Andr said, confused. "While my dad was looking for some food at a store, I was next to the water fountain, IDLEly staring at it's reflection. After a minute or two, 2 kids walked next to me. 'Got any money in those pockets?' One of them asked me. I replied with a no, but I guess he didn't believe me, then he pulled out a switch blade. 'I think you're lying, Tim, check him, and the other kid pulled out a big pocket knife. There were no people around, so they could have easily gotten away killing me, but I didn't want to die, so I quickly socked the kid, and shoving him into the fountain. 'You little bastard!' The first kid said, charging me. He managed the stab my side, but I got a piece of stone, and smashed it into his eye. He then pulled the knife out of me, dropping it, and holding his eye, where another fountain formed...of blood." He finished, pulling up his jacket to reveal some bandage of his side, the center covered in blood. "Wow, I never knew you were that tough," I said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Thanks, but it was just luck," He replied. He turned on the lamp that was on the ground, and ended up staring at Ayumi's chest for a LONG time. Ayumi ended up blushing a bright red, and I slapped him across his face, but not too hard. "Sorry," He said sheepishly. "Well, it has been nice talking to you guys, but I really need to sleep, If I am still up and my dad finds me-" He says but I cut him off by saying "Ok, see you tomorrow?" "Sure, anytime you like." He says. I give him another big hug, and say goodbye, and he does the same.

The next day, I go to his house alone, but I end up finding a newspaper on the front steps that have not been touched yet. I read the headlines: MOB BOSS SALVATORE DELUCA MAKES ANOTHER RECRUIT IN HIS EMPIRE. I start reading until I find out who has joined...James Griffin.

A FEW YEARS LATER:

Me and the girls headed to Zartacla island. It has been years since I had seen him again A while ago, while I was watching villagers go by, one of them told their friend that they heard the famous Salvatore DeLuca and his crew were finally put on the island prison. When I heard that, It made me think of James. Ever since that paper came out, I had never seen him ever since, but now was my chance. I managed to steal some bystander clothes for Andr, Ayumi, and me, and headed to the prison. When we got there we said we wanted to speak to James. "James? Oh, you mean Billy? Follow me." The male guard said, guiding us to a room where family members and friends could talk to their sons/friends behind a glass panel. We reached a booth and we hard some guard whispered to another guard, and within minutes James was here. He didn't look too different, but he now had a stone cold face and was wearing a white T-shirt with some tan kakis. "What do you want?" He said in a snarl. "James, it's us, remember? All those years ago." I said. "James? Who the fuck is James? It's Billy now, Billy Handsome." He said deeply. "Billy Handsome? What kind of name is that?!" I said, surprised and shocked. "My boss gave it to me, Good ol' Sal," He replied with a thin smile. "Times up" The guard said on Billy's end. "I'm not done yet," He said. "Times UP," The guard repeated, grabbing his arm. Billy tried to get loose and punch the guard, but a swarm of them went after him and pinned him in a second. One of them hand-cuffed him, leading him back to the cells. Both him and me looked back into each other's eyes before the metal door closed behind Billy, and that was the last time I saw his face.

DECEMBER 31st, Year ?:

Ever since I talked to Billy, I had been taking newspapers, seeing how he was doing, but when I read today's headlines, I almost fainted. MOBSTERS MICHEAL O'LEARY, BILLY HANDSOME, AND SALVATORE DELUCA SENTENCED TO ELECTRIC CHAIR DUE TO MURDER OF ALBERT ARLINGTON. After I read the article, saying that the 3 had lead Albert to the roof of the building, then brutally murdering him, they had been sentenced to death by the electric chair. I burst out crying. I then grew hating that Sal fucker. This was ALL his fault, he had turned James into this mobster, which landed him in jail, and ending up killing him. I kept crying and crying, and Ayumi and Andr came running to see what was going on. I showed them the headline, and when they finished they kept trying to calm me down, saying that it is OK, but it didn't work. That night, I kept thinking about him, and then the electric chairs, which made me cry softly until I fell asleep, my pillow covered with tears.

Wow, what a SAD story, but no worry, cause there is goanna be a SEQUAL! make that 2 sequels, maybe. Also there is going to be a first ever BONUS chapter, about how Billy survives being a prison and ends up in the electric chair. (P.S. if you read the prison's name backwards, it says Alcatraz, If you got it, good job) So until next time, bye and have a wonderful day! 3


	12. Ayumi the Skeleton (Easter Special)

**Hey guys, welcome to a new chapter, and if you celebrate it, it's an Easter special! Also, we have a new writer with us, say hello to Pure_Red! Now lets continue with the story that Pure wrote for us. :)**

It has been 3 weeks since Billy died, and Cupa has been really torn up about it, and we had to be by her side and comfort her, but it's not doing too good. While me and Andr were trying to cheer her up, I looked up to see that it was already 11:05 PM, and I was already feeling extremely tired. Andr had noticed and whispered in my ear "I'll take it from here, you go get some sleep." which I gladly agreed with a sleepy smile. As I reached my bedroom, I didn't even bother to change my clothes, so I just laid down in bed only wearing my underwear.

*LATER*

I woke up to find that all my sheets were pulled down to the end of the bed. I got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. When I got there I saw Andr sitting down, her hands covering her face. "Andr, how long were you up?" I asked. "Until 3 in the morning..." She replied weakly, raising her head. "You might want to put some clothes on.". My face turned red a little, and I went back to put my clothes on. "So...Cupa is still depressed?" I asked, hoping she was OK. "No..." She finally said after a long silence. I went to Cup's room to check on her. I opened up the door to see all the lights off, and Cupa laying down on her bed, facing the back wall. "Cupa...?" I said, trying to sound friendly. I heard a soft groan. Walking softly, I put my hand on her shoulder. She slowly got up, her eyes stained with red from crying. "Look, we can't always stay in the past, we have to keep going, and that means-" I started to say before she dug her face into my bare chest, and looked up to say "I-I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking about him..." And she started to cry again, putting her head back on my chest.

*A FEW DAYS LATER*

I had to get some fresh air after being trapped in that damn house for weeks! While I was taking a walk next a little pond I heard some footsteps. I immediately stopped in my tracks. It was a quick second before a hand came over my mouth and a male voice said "Not this time,". I quickly dove down, feeling a breeze from above my head. I turned around to see the guy's face. He had short, messy, blonde hair, blue eyes, a white T-shirt with dark blue pants, and he looked like the same age as me. "Oh shit," He said, sounding mistaken, "I'm really sorry! I thought you were someone else." He extended a hand. I grabbed it and got up, "It's ok..." I said, calming down, and we were already eye-to-eye. Oh my god this guy was cute! "Sooo..." I tried starting a conversation. "I can tell you like me," He said, "You cheeks tell it all." Which made me blush even more. he caught me off guard when he ended up putting his lips with mine, and my cheeks were already on fire. After a minute we disconnected our lips. "Follow me," he said, walking toward a cave. Right at the entrance was a pool inside the cave. I was confused at the moment. "Feel the water," He said, o I took off one of my gloves and felt the water. Instead of a blast of cold water, it was warm, and relaxing. He put his hands over my shoulders, "Ladies first...". I hesitate at first, I had known this guy for a couple of minutes, but I had an urge to. I started to slowly unzip my jacket, when he unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down, "Thought you needed a little help," He said, smirking. That totally turned me on, I quickly took off my jacket and other clothes till I was wearing absolutely nothing. I put my feet in first, and soon my body, feeling the warm water surround me till I was fully it, half my chest showing. I looked around for him, but I didn't see him. I was puzzled, until I heard him coming behind me, "Glad you made it in" He said in a husky voice. That was all I remember until I was on the other side, my back facing the end of the pool, he was right in front of me, pecking me with lovely kisses.

I don't remember how long I was in there, but I totally spaced out when I heard a familiar giggle in the distance...Andr. I look over to the side to see Andr, right at the entrance, putting her hand over her mouth, giggling. "Of course..." I say quietly. The blonde looked confused for a moment, but soon turned around to see her. "So I am guessing that's your friend?" He asked. "Oh yeah..." I say back, putting my hand over my face. Andr walks around to see us, "I see you met someone new, Ayumi," She says smiling. "Ooh, Ayumi, nice name" He says, teasing me. "Anyway, I found a way we could cheer up Cupa!" Andr sounds excited.

*TIME PASS...AGAIN!*

Everything was in order, all we had to do was wait for Cupa to wake up. Soon, we heard a faint yawn, and she looked over to see the 3 of us. "SUPRISE!" We yell out. Cupa looks shocked and confused at the same time. As she looks over, Andr, Chase, and me were wearing bunny ears with a belt that had a bunny talk on the back. And what really confused her was that there were rabbits and painted eggs all over her floor. "Well look who's up!" Andr says, walking up to give Cupa a big hug. "What? What are we celebrating?" She says weary. As Andr was explaining to Cupa, I led Chase to my room, "Hope you like women with rabbit ears and tails...".

**Well, there ya go! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I personally like the Skeleton the most (who doesn't?!) and since it was Easter, I made it into a little special kind of thing. Also before we go, I had just started a new Mob Talker story called "Our Ancestor's War" which is a World War 2 kind of story. Basically it talks about the Mob's ancestor's and their experiences of war, and if you would like you can check it out, but until next time, stay beautiful!**

** -Pure_Red **


End file.
